knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Flynn is a character from Phineas and Ferb and is a major character introduced in the first season of The Knights of the Multiverse. She uses some of her brothers' old inventions to fight alongside The Crystal Knights to prove she actually can bust people for stuff they're not supposed to do. Personality Candace has always valued law and order above all else, and she is proud to bring it to the Multiverse by destroying any cruel, heartless villains that threaten it. Trouble is, well, she's not very good at it. She often loses her patience and panics at the smallest of disturbances, and with how long she's tried to exposed her brothers' crazy inventions to her mother, her composure has thinned exponentially, frequently displaying an erratic behavior for which many people have come to view as crazy and question her sanity. She's also very paranoid, often misinterpreting certain events (especially those related to her and her actions) and coming to abrupt conclusions, often reacting with distress. This has subsequently given Candace a bit of an inferiority complex, often trying to overstep her duties . And obviously, this leads to trouble, . That said, she's not a complete mess. If there's anything she took to heart from the Mazinger and Getter pilots, its an utter defiance to give back down to any antagonistic force in her life, as well as an unrelenting determination to overpower them. She's been battered, beaten and broken from all her attempts to bust her brothers, going through a depressing failure rate that would have shattered the will of anyone else, yet her efforts never detered her from her objective. Of course, sometimes this can go to her head and she'll try to take command of a large amount of situations, especially when she's partnered with some of the younger members of the team (this mostly stems from her inherit need to take control of everything surrounding her). But at the end of the day, she's only out to do what's right, and will always be there to help out wherever and whenever she can. Also helps that with her newfound spot on the team, she's got bigger things to worry about now than what the boys are doing. History Pre-Series When Candace was little, . Soon enough though, she became fascinated by the Allied Robot Corps battles agains the Mycenae, Dinosaur & Hinawa Empires and watched all of the news reports catalouging the events of the war, even Musashi Tomoe's final battle against the Dinosaur Empire in New York. After the end of the Imperial Wars, she still paid close attention to more reports of the Mazinger & Getter teams' heroic ventures. Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Most of Candace's equipment comes from the battle armor she got from her alien ally Meap during their second encounter with Mitch, which Candace had statched into her closet until the events of the series. The basic layout includes a helmet, shoulder pads, and a utility belt. * Helmet Candace's helmet is equipped with a special visor that's able to scan up to thirty feet and provides her with a constant stream of information about the surrounding environment or unknown mecha/lifeform. It also has a basic radio communication system. * Baseball Launcher Originally just a modified game of baseball created by Phineas and Ferb, Candace is able to use it like a makeshift assault rifle, with its super-fast, remote-controlled baseball being able to go as fast as a bullet. * Super Shoes A pair of super-powered shoes created, again, by Phineas and Ferb that allow Candace to run at incredibly high speeds. * Jetpack Candace often wears a standard jetpack. * "Busting Instincts" A sort of sixth sense as she puts it, Candace is able to somehow "detect" manages to lead her away from her primary objective. Relationships Allied Robot Corps The Allied Robot Corps was Candace's biggest influence on wanting to be a hero. Pink Diamond Usagi Tsukino Star Butterfly Pacifica Northwest Melody Locus Dani Phantom Noriko Takaya Kazumi Amano Asuka Langley Soryu Notes Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Human Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Characters